


Lobster Dinner

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Sometimes you have to ignore the face and the name that makes something inhuman seem human."





	Lobster Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Lobster Dinner**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Leo, Mallory  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Posse Comitatus  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, etc.  
**Summary:** "Sometimes you have to ignore the face and the name that makes something inhuman seem human." 

The things that go on in one night...death, destruction, enemies, unplanned coincidences, planned coincidences... 

Even now, at...not quite 7 am, they haven't all sunken in. 

I think we're safe on the Qumari Defense Minister - no one's gonna figure out it was us, and even if they do we didn't do anything wrong, we point out that we saved lives in doing it and that's patriotism. 

It's not like we killed Kennedy or anything. This was a man who'd killed civilians before, he was gonna kill them again, and we had the chance to save those lives. 

It was the proportional response, merciful and reasonable. Not for nothing. 

The President's been in a mood ever since he met Ritchie, and I knew he would be, I think maybe it could be a good thing - like Toby said about Sam a few weeks ago, there are *very* few people you would want as a blood enemy less than Jed Bartlet, because he'll shrug off whatever the hell it is I tell him to do and he'll devote the rest of his career to ending you...if he dislikes you enough. Look at how obsessed he was with the Elliot Rousch race - he'd do the same thing with Ritchie, doing his best to *END* the man. 

It's gonna be fun to watch. 

I finally had to order CJ to go home, she was in her office and trying to work at a time like this. I honestly don't think she could even see through her tears but there she was, at her desk, preparing her morning briefing. 

Henry can fill in for her for a little while - that's why she has deputies. So when things happen, someone else can go on. 

I didn't bench her, this wasn't like Haiti - I sent her home because I don't want her just pushing to stay at work and trying to act like things are fine. I've known people who've done that - hell, *I've* done that - and the results are rarely, if ever, good. 

And for some reason, I have this urge to call Mallory - it's been there all evening, and I'm not sure why...somehow it seems that every time things get bad, I call her, even though she was this close to divorcing me when her ma did. 

I think maybe it's 'cause I was telling the story about her and the lobsters all day. 

It's 7, she's probably awake or if not she will be in a few minutes...I dial her apartment. "H'lo?" she mumbles, and I have to smile - she has *never* been anything close to a morning person. 

"Hey, Baby." 

"Dad?" She sounds awake now. "What's wrong? You're okay, aren't you? I saw all the things going on on the news..." 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Things are bad over there?" 

"A little. They've been worse." 

"How's CJ?" 

"I sent her home, she's pretty shaken up..." 

"I would think. Everyone else is okay?" 

"Yeah. Though I think your Godfather is ready to declare war on Florida." 

"He met Ritchie?" 

"Yeah." 

I can hear her grin through the phone. "Good. Tell him I say to kick Ritchie back to the dark ages." 

"Will do." 

"So Dad, what's up?" 

"What do you mean, Mal?" 

"I mean you don't usually call at 7 in the morning...and you haven't stated a reason for the call or anything, what's going on?" 

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" 

"Nothing, Dad, why?" 

"I thought you might wanna have dinner." 

"Won't you be working?" she asks with that skeptical 'Yeah right you'll be free' tone that's pure Jenny. 

"I can take a dinner break, Mallory." 

"I suppose. What time?" 

"Whenever. You pick and come get me." 

"Okay. Where were you thinking?" 

"Actually I was thinking seafood." 

"Dad...you *hate* going to seafood restaurants with me. 'Cause I name the lobsters and then you don't get to eat them." 

"Maybe it's time I eat them anyway," I mutter. 

"I heard that!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tonight, then, okay, Baby?" 

"Yeah." 

"I love you." 

"Love you too, Dad." She hangs up the phone, as do I, and I can't help but think that maybe it is time I eat the lobster anyway - sometimes you have to ignore the face and the name that makes something inhuman seem human. 

Regardless of whether the something is a red crustacean or a two-faced murderer of civilians. 


End file.
